Running From Me
by FekketCantenel
Summary: (complete) Jou dies in a car accident that Yuugi blames himself for. Yuugi starts having strange dreams in which Jou is alive, as his world starts to fall apart and even Yami can't help him stay sane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!, its characters, etc.  
Some of you may recognize this plot, it's been done before on TV shows (Futurama, to name one), but I hope that even if you recognize the plot you still enjoy the story. Just so you know, I got this idea while shoveling horse manure for my dad's garden ($1 a bin! I'm rich!). Hopefully it won't be as full of shit as the job... 

**Running From Me  
By FekketC**  
Chapter 1

"I've always had a motto, you two," Mai said with a slightly drunken wink. "Be what you are and fuck the rest, ya know?"

Yuugi blushed at how embarrassingly drunk she was, and was glad he had opted to be the designated driver. The gang's senior year of highschool had just started, and to celebrate the beginning of the end Honda had thrown the worst party they had ever been to. Mai had invited herself along and wound up getting drunk off the single case of beer Honda had been able to snag for the party.

_If my grandpa ever finds out I tried a sip..._ Yuugi thought wearily. He glaced left at Jou, who was sitting in the passenger seat and staring happily into space. Jou had had at least three cans, but next to Yuugi was the soberest person leaving the party. They had already dropped Anzu, occasionally hiccupping in her sleep, at her own house.

"You tired, Yuug?" Jou asked suddenly. "Here, pull over and I'll take care of the rest."

"Nah, you go ahead and rest, Jou. I just haven't been getting that much sleep lately, with school starting and everything."

"What a prep," Mai laughed, and started hiccupping.

"It's cause he needs the grades," Jou said, his head bobbing to music only he could hear. "Me, I don't care. Neither does Honda. Bakura'n Anzu're the preps."

"I wonder where Bakura was tonight," Yuugi wondered out loud.

"Honda said he called and said he wasn't coming; his landlady found out and talked him out of going. Stupid bitch. I mean, ol' bleachhead has to have a little fun now and then!"

"Hmm," Yuugi agreed, blinking and trying to stay awake.

"Here," Mai said suddenly, pointing to an apartment building. "That's where I'm staying. You boys want to come up...?"

Jou laughed. "Get out of the car, you're drunk."

Mai ran a pair of fingers through Jou's hair and then climbed shakily out of the car. She waved to them as she disappeared up the stairs that led to the second story of apartments.

"Gah, I hate drunk people!" Jou said angrily, running his hands over his unkempt hair as if to wipe away the scent of Mai. "Come on, Yuug, let's get home."

Yuugi nodded, putting the car back in gear and heading out onto the highway. The road was deserted, giving Yuugi plenty of room for his occasional accidental swerves.

"Man, wake up," Jou said, patting Yuugi on the back. "You okay?"

Yuugi nodded, and for a while they drove in silence. His mind wandered over the events of the evening, from borrowing his grandpa's car to pick up Jou and Anzu, to Anzu trying to seduce him in Honda's kitchen, to Mai showing up and drinking until she couldn't stand up straight. Was this what being an adult was like-

"WAKE UP!" Jou screamed, and Yuugi's head snapped up just in time to see the stone pillar of the offramp flying at them out of the dark. Then there was a screech and darkness.

~~~

_It feels like my head's in a vice._ He lifted a hand and moved the fingers around in front of his face. He did the same with the other hand, and then sat up. The movement brought a wave of pain into his head, but as he rubbed his temples and tried to get his thoughts in order he began to take in his surroundings.

He was in a hospital room with soft lavender walls and smooth white tile on the floor. On the bedside table was a glass of water and a nurse call button; shakily he pressed the button and waited.

A nurse came in and smiled at him, removing a clipboard from the door outside and closing the door behind her. "You're awake, mister..." She checked the board. "Moto Yuugi. Do you have any memory of what happened?"

"I was driving... I was the designated driver, and then I think I fell asleep at the wheel... Did we crash?"

She nodded sympathetically. "Who else was with you in the car?" she asked, testing his memory.

He thought hard, feeling the pounding in his head start to recede. "Anzu... No, we dropped her off earlier. Along with Mai." His eyes widened. "Jounouchi! Where is he?"

The nurse put her hands on his shoulders and tried to get him to lie back down. "Now, now, don't get upset-"

"Where is he? Where's Jounouchi?" he yelled, starting to cry and filled with shame. But his fear stemming from the sympathetic look in the nurse's eyes told him all that he needed to know. "He's... Is it serious?"

"As serious as it can be," the nurse said, smiling slightly and trying to make a joke out of it. When she saw Yuugi looking up at her expectantly, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Kid... your friend is dead."

~~~

Read and review. I'll post the second chapter next Saturday evening (I hope). Now, gotta go hide from the Jounouchi fangirls. *hides under couch* Hey, there's gum under here!  
Jou's ghost: WAH, I DON'WANNA BE DEAD!!!  
Me: Hey, didn't you read the summary? You're still in the story, just... a ghost thingy.  
Jou: *blink* Ghost thingy?  
Me: *falls over laughing*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!, its characters, etc.  
Jou: PLEASE tell me you didn't get any reviews.  
Me: What, you want to have died for nothing?!  
Jou: ... When you put it that way...  
Me: We got... *cracks open box, pulls out slips of paper* FOUR!!! WOOT!!! THAT'S FOUR MORE THAN I EVER COULD HAVE HOPED FOR!!!  
Jou: You're psycho, you know that?  
Me: *dancing around in little circle of joy*  
Jou: Just read the damned reviews!  
Me: Ah, yes, ahem. *reads them* ^_^ They like me! They really like me!

**Crystal Crittenden:** even though your review was simple, it was also the first! *hands three doughnuts to CC* Thanks for playing! XD  
**Crystal Knight:** okeeyay... *is weirded out because two people in a row have 'crystal' in their name* But I'm so glad you think the fic is goo! Personally, I think it is very very goo. My brother thinks all my fics are goo. Thanks for supporting me in the whole killing Jou thing (Jou: Grrr...). I might need a knight around to protect me from rabid fangirls...  
**optimistic girl94:** fantastic? 0_0 wow. Best praise I've ever gotten.  
**watery-angel:** what does it look like I'm doing?! Eheh, well, actually, a little explanation is required on why this fic is exactly a week late...

~flashback~  


Fekket (look! it's me! I didn't know I'd be in this! Where's my agent?!): But I need to update my fic!  
Mom and Dad: No, you need to study for the ultra-hard sort-of-annual test that we know you're going to fail anyway!

~end flashback~

  
Fekket: u_u I hate being a homeschooler.  
Jou: So, when do I come back to life?  
Me: Right after I kill Samurai Jack.  
SJCDFs (look it up): *come roaring over the horizon weilding pointy objects*  
Jou fangirls: Hey, we get to maim her first!  
CDFs: No, we do!  
Jou fangirls: We do! *they start fighting*  
Yami fangirls: What about us?  
Me: *mutters as she sneaks away* You'll get your turn, don't worry.

**Running From Me  
By FekketC**  
Chapter 2

Anzu sat in the chair at the foot of the bed, crying harder than the boys had ever seen her cry before. Bakura was sitting in a chair next to her, halfheartedly trying to console her but failing. Honda paced the room quickly, his hands shoved in the pockets of his school uniform.

"It's all my fault," he kept muttering. His hair was disheveled; though the three were dressed in their school uniforms, none looked like they had brushed their hair that morning.

Yuugi was sitting in the hospital bed, clutching his knees to his chest and trying to find something to feel. But he felt like an empty shell now, incapable of summoning any emotion. It was the afternoon of the day he woke up; the others had gone to school with the news of Jou's death following them like vicious dogs. Anzu had finally exploded in sixth period, hurling a beaker of chemicals at the wall and then bursting into hysterical tears. The boys hadn't done much better; Bakura had forgotten all his homework and Honda had nearly beat up two kids in the parking lot.

Yuugi had had to lie in his hospital bed all day, staring at the ceiling and playing the movie over and over in his head. _Wake up. _Jou's last words, _wake up_. If only he had stayed awake a little longer, he could have dropped Jou off and then died on his own.

_No matter how I look at it, it all comes back to that. I should have died, not Jou. Not Jounouchi, he didn't deserve to die._

The others hadn't said a word to him yet, but he knew what they were thinking. This was everyone's fault: Bakura's for not being there to keep everyone from getting drunk; Anzu's for enticing everyone to drink; Honda's for throwing the party in the first place. But deep down inside Yuugi knew that it was his fault the most. He had killed Jounouchi; he might as well have rammed his friend's head into that column with his own hands.

At last Bakura looked up at Yuugi. "Will they be letting you out soon, Yuugi?"

The younger boy refused to meet his eyes. "Yeah. My grandpa's going to come pick me up in an hour. I was just knocked out, nothing serious-" And then he felt something explode in his chest and he burst into tears. Honda sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back, but Yuugi barely felt it. He cried until a nurse came and made him take two pills and asked the others to leave. Yuugi waved goodbye to them, and then drifted off.

~~~

_Grandpa called and said something came up, so I've got to walk home,_ Yuugi thought. He was dressed in his normal clothes again, the hospital gown left behind. Now if only he could leave behind the guilt that hung like an anvil chained around his neck.

Up ahead someone was standing on the sidewalk. Somehow Yuugi knew who it was without looking up, but he just couldn't beleive it. At last he reached the person, and stopped. His eyes slowly travelled up the long legs, past the yellow t-shirt that said 'be what you are and fuck the rest', and saw the face.

"How you doin', Yuug?" Jou asked, grinning.

Yuugi couldn't say anything; he felt like his jaw had been wired shut.

Jou nodded understandingly. "Yeah, the doctors told you I was dead, huh?"

Yuugi managed a nod.

The older boy laughed. "Man, this could be a soap opera. Embarrassing, huh?"

And just like that the inhibitions were gone and Yuugi leaped forward, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist.

"I... You scared me! I missed you so much!"

Jou returned the hug as best he could, putting his hands on Yuugi's shoulders and squeezing. "I missed you, too, bud," he said softly. "And now I need you to do something for me."

Yuugi looked up into his friend's smiling face and nodded eagerly. "Anything!"

Jounouchi's smile never left his face. "I need you to wake up."

Yuugi sat up and started crying. He had been lying in the backseat of the shop pickup truck, Grandpa driving.

"Are you alright?" his grandpa asked. "We're home, and I tried to wake you up, and you just started crying."

The boy calmed down a little and met his grandfather's worried violet eyes. "I'm alright now, Grandpa. Just a... Just a dream."

The walk from the car into the shop, and then up the stairs to his room was all a blur to Yuugi. He closed the door behind him and fell onto the bed, his tears spent. He had nothing to think about; once again he felt dead inside.

He listened to the cars passing by on the street, the radio playing downstairs, the bustle in the shop. A few hours passed and Grandpa opened the door and asked if he was hungry.

Yuugi sat up. "A little, I guess," he whispered. "Give me a few minutes."

Grandpa nodded and closed the door quietly. Yuugi looked around the room, searching for anything to think about besides greif.

His eyes fell on the Millenium Puzzle sitting on the bedside table and realization flashed in his mind. He had left the Puzzle in his room on the night of the party; Yami had professed to being tired and in no mood for watching people get drunk. Yuugi had half-agreed with him, and had gone only because he had promised to drive.

Yami can help me, he thought. He must've lost a lot of people in his lifetime; maybe he can help me deal with the pain. At the very least, he needs to know what happened to Jou and why I haven't put on the Puzzle in almost a full day. Reaching out he took hold of the cord and slipped it around his neck, waiting for Yami to make contact.

When he didn't, Yuugi closed his eyes. Suddenly he was in his own mind, walking towards the door that usually seperated him from Yami. He took hold of the knob and started to turn it.

It was locked.

A wave of panic took over him and he yanked at the knob. On the other side he could hear very faint voices, and occasionally it felt like someone else was trying the door from the other side. For a straight ten minutes Yuugi tugged and twisted the knob frantically, until at last the sounds on the other side faded away and he collapsed in exhaustion. A few minutes later he went downstairs for dinner, leaving the puzzle on his bed.

~~~

He spent the next day sleeping; the doctor didn't want him going back to school until he had had enough rest. The day after, he put on his uniform, combed his hair, and took the bus to school.

When he arrived he discovered something curious. There were three reactions he got throughout the day: the first, cold and blaming, he got from a lot of students who had known Jounouchi; the second, complete sympathy, he got from the teachers and most of the other kids; the third, being avoided or ignored, he got from his own friends. He couldn't blame them; they needed to sort this out as much as he did. And what good would it do to tell them about the trouble with the Millenium Puzzle? They understood it even less than he did, and wouldn't be able to help at all. The best they could do was leave each other alone until they had come to grips with what had happened.

Yuugi was sitting in Algebra that afternoon, trying to concentrate and failing, and his eyes wandered. Sitting next to him in the seat that had been Jounouchi's but hadn't been taken yet, was Jou. He was leaning back in his chair, chewing a toothpick and lost in thought. Finally he noticed Yuugi staring at him and grinned.

"Come on, man, the teacher's talking, wake up!"

Yuugi's head snapped up and he stared ahead at the teacher. The man smiled partonizingly. "Off in daydream land?"

Yuugi didn't know what to say. He had fallen asleep in class, and had mistaken the sound of his teacher waking him for Jounouchi. Was he going crazy, or were these normal greif symptoms? He did his best to stay awake during the last three classes, and then headed home. He tried the Puzzle again but found only the locked door with silence beyond it. He did his homework and went to bed early; his grandpa checked him at seven o'clock and found that the boy had cried himself to sleep.

~~~

Chapter 2, finished! Well, read and review and I'll submit the next chapter next Saturday evening. Yeah, I PROMISE this next one will be on time, ALRIGHT?! And in exchange for that solemn vow, you owe me a review! Now, review! *sees stampede of screaming Jounouchi, Samurai Jack and Yami fangirls holding clubs, pitchforks, and all make and model of silverware* HEY HEY LET ME FINISH THE FIC BEFORE YOU TURN ME INSIDE-OUT!!! *runs away* *as she's running* Jeesh, I have got to stop killing characters all the time. What is with me?  
Jou: *running alongside me* It's because you're a crazy bitch!  
Me: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!?!?!  
Yami: *running on my other side* Same reason I am!  
Samurai Jack: *running ahead of us* Watch out, there's a minefeild!  
Me: *sigh* I have got to get a better, safer gig! Like skydiving or tiger hugging!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!, its characters, etc. 

Joey: *gasp gasp* I think... *gasp* We lost 'em...  
Yami: *not tired at all for... some reason* I see a cloud of dust on the horizon...  
Me: Maybe they started fighting amongst each other again.  
Joey: Can you just do your little review thing so we can bring me back to life?  
Me: Hmph, sourpuss.

**Mai Wheeler: ** Yes, though all my knowledge of intoxication comes from TV and movies, I do know quite a lot about drunken slurs. Thanks for noticing!  
**Vivia:** Looking forward? Glad someone was ^^ Oh, wait, everyone was! Wow, lots of nice reviewers. *dances in the shower of nice reviews*  
**ObiWanGirl:** Hey, it's okay, I like it when people theorize. It shows you're actually listening. I mean, there are three kinds of reviews. The first is yours, where the author really gets the feeling the reader is listening. The second is:  
**Yami Tangela, pharaohs angel:** the simple 'great story, please continue' sort, which are also appreciated. And finally comes the third type:  
**Blackdragon666: **the rant type. *pats on the back* There, you see, people? This is the sort of thing I MEAN when I say 'insane fangirl'. Thanks, BD666, for proving my point! (gawd, I hope I don't get flames for that remark, and I really don't mean to make fun of anyone - but I just seriously didn't expect anyone to ACTUALLY hate Yugi for 'killing' Jou!)  
**Crystal Knight:** *hugs* Thanks for the offer! Now we have a protector, guys! *hides behind CK as army of fangirls rushes over the horizon* You fight them off while I finish the story!

**Running From Me  
By FekketC**  
Chapter 3

A week later Yuugi's grades had become nonexistent and he still had not reformed his friendships with Bakura, Honda and Anzu. Mai had left town ahead of the news and probably still didn't know what had happened to Jounouchi. The only person Yuugi found remotely understanding was Grandpa, who still wasn't much help.

"Eventually you'll make peace with it and move on," his grandpa had said several times. But now grief wasn't Yuugi's only problem. First was the mystery of where Yami had gotten to. Could it be that he was trapped inside the Puzzle and unable to make contact? Yuugi had checked a thousand times and was sure that no peices of the Puzzle were missing or damaged. The most that he could hope was that his own greif was all that was holding Yami back, or else Yami was resting and would come out in his own time.

And then there were the dreams that had started to invade his waking life. Walking down the street he had seen Jounouchi countless times, window shopping, playing pranks, sitting on a park bench and staring into space. And countless times Yuugi had walked out into traffic trying to cross the street to get closer to the person he knew wasn't really there. And every time, Jou looked up and noticed him, waved and yelled for him to wake up. And wake up he always did, usually to the sound of a blaring car horn and angry voices.

He saw the... ghost? hallucination? memory? all the time in classes, in the lunchroom, in the men's rooms in stores and at school, even wandering the aisles at the supermarket and reading porn manga off the rack in the dime store. They rarely spoke, but the conversations always ended the same.

"Wake up, Yuugi," he said, and then there was a teacher looking down at him worriedly.

"Wake up!" Jou laughed, and then Yuugi had to jump out of the way of a speeding car.

"Wake up!" he said softly, replacing the manga on the rack, and then the shop owner was snapping "Buy it or get out, but don't just stand there staring at it like some sort of horny retard."

Jou was never sad or angry when Yuugi saw him; instead he was always lighthearted and joking. He seemed to follow Yuugi wherever he went, and Yuugi didn't have the heart to try and ignore him. Maybe his best friend's ghost was looking for peace; maybe Yuugi's own guilt-stricken mind was trying to console itself by convincing itself that Jou was alive and well and happy.

At last his grandfather was called for a parent-teacher meeting after school to discuss Yuugi's failing grades and falling asleep in class. Yuugi waited nervously outside while he was discussed, and when his grandpa came out he was driven to a doctor. The doctor suggested a CAT scan, and since it was in their insurance Grandpa agreed. A week later the results came back: according to the scan Yuugi's brain was in perfect working order. The doctor suggested greif therapy but Yuugi refused; there was just too much to explain to a complete stranger, and just the mention of Jou's ghost and the Millenium Puzzle would get him locked up.

This left him with few options and many fears: could he be going insane? Was he being haunted? Was Yami gone forever? The realization that he may have lost two friends - or all of his friends, if the others continued avoiding him - was enough to form a brand-new thought to his mind, one he had heard of constantly throughout his life but never actually contemplated it for himself.

The afternoon after he received the results from the CAT scan, he walked to the edge of town where a grassy lot met a steep drop to a creek below. With a running jump and leap off of the edge, a person would surely break his or her neck on the rocks below and drown in an inch of water.

Yuugi sat for a long time on the edge of the ravine, thinking about what he was contemplating. If he was going insane, he would happily choose death anyway. Just the greif of losing Jou had pushed him close to the edge, and the thought of losing everyone, including Yami, had been pushing him even closer for weeks.

He heard steps in the grass behind him and didn't turn. He already knew who it was.

"I can't go on like this, Jou. I don't have it in me. I'm not strong like you were... are... I'm not made that way."

"So you're going to throw it away?" Jou asked without emotion. "You realize I can't stop you. I'm... I'm not made that way anymore," he joked weakly. "I'm as transparent as air."

"Then I imagined you, Jou? Or are you a ghost?"

"Sometimes I don't know, Yuug. I've watched you sleep, and wondered how real I am anymore to you. Maybe I'm just a dream. Maybe all of us out here are dreams and you're the only real one."

Yuugi stood and backed away from the edge, sizing up the short distance to run and how hard and far he would have to leap. There was a roaring in his ears as if a train was rushing at him.

"Before you do it, Yuug, I just have to ask you to do something for me."

Tears formed in Yuugi's eyes and slipped down his face. "Anything for you, Jounouchi-kun."

Jou put his hands on Yuugi's shoulders, gripping painfully tight, and turned him towards him. He was as solid as a real person, and yet the feel of his hands was strangely distant. As if they were part of a dream.

"You have to wake up."

Yuugi stared up at him as the tears continued to flow. "I can't, Jou."

Jou started shaking him violently. "Wake up or you'll die, Yuugi! Wake up now or you'll never wake up!"

Yuugi was suddenly terrified, and wanted more than anything to wake up. Jou was being pulled away, but in a panic Yuugi reached out and grabbed his t-shirt.

"You have to-"

"I'm waking up!" Yuugi yelled quickly, and then everything was still around him. Jounouchi and the two doctors stared at him, and Yuugi stared at them in return.

"You... I can't beleive it," Jou breathed, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed and wrapping his arms around Yuugi's thin shoulders. "Dude, you're awake! I almost didn't think I could wake you up..."

Yuugi clutching Jou in return as he settled back into reality. "You're not dead?"

"Of course not! But these doctors were about to unplug you! You've been out for a month now, and a CAT scan a few days ago finally came back and said you were brain-dead. But I knew I could wake you up if I tried."

"You're not dead," Yuugi breathed in releif, burying his face in Jounouchi's shoulder and starting to sob.

~~~

After Yuugi had had time to eat a ham sandwich Anzu had brought - "On the vibe that you would wake up today," she said happily - everyone started explaining at once. Yuugi managed to sort out that the accident had been real, but Jou had survived without a scratch while Yuugi had been bashed over the head by the shell of the car as it crumpled. He had indeed been in a coma for nearly a month, with everyone staying near and trying to wake him.

"I read somewhere that if you whisper 'wake up' over and over in a comatose person's ear, they'll wake up," Jou said sheepishly. "Finally I heard that they were gonna unplug you, and I sort of rushed over here in a panic and started trying to wake you. When they came in to do it I really freaked out and started shaking you. I honestly didn't think it would work, but I guess I felt like I had to try something."

Anzu handed Yuugi the Millenium Puzzle. "I've been keeping this for you, Yuugi."

"I would have, but you know what a risk that would have been," Bakura said with a nervous smile.

"In the dream I tried to use the Puzzle but couldn't get past a locked door," Yuugi explained.

Joey smacked his forehead. "That's so weird! The day after the accident I brought it over here and put it on you, to see if Yami could wake you up. As soon as it was around your neck Yami and me were in your mind, but we couldn't get past this locked door."

"You were seperated by the coma," Honda said seriously. "Scary. What was it like to wake up, Yuug?"

Yuugi smiled happily. "Like waking up from a bad dream," he told them, and truer words were never said.

~~~

Weeks later, after a long period of being monitored and tested by doctors to make one-hundred-percent sure that he was alright, Yuugi was finally allowed to go places by himself again. The first place he went was to the place in the dream where the grassy lot and ravine had been. They were still there. He sat down on the edge of the ravine and thought.

_I'd never even noticed this place before. I guess I just saw it out of the corner of my eye, and my brain filed it away for later use. Just like Mai's 'motto'._

He felt Yami's presence and smiled. "How are you?"

He didn't look up, but felt the older version of himself smile quietly. "As well as you are."

"I guess I'll never understand the dream entirely. So much is still confusing. I wanted to kill myself because I was alone, but I had Grandpa. And... Oh, I don't know. Everything about the dream seems to make perfect sense, but whenever I go back and try to remember, all I feel is confused. All I really know is, I hated being that alone."

Yami nodded slightly, staring down the ravine at the creek. Both searched for something appropriate to say, but by the time Yuugi stood up in the sunset light and headed home for dinner, all that needed to be said had been said in silence.

THE END

~~~

Yeah, yeah, LAME. Steal a plot from Futurama and put Yu Gi Oh! characters in it, voila! you've got a fic. *sigh* Well, I liked writing it, so who cares what you all think! YEAH, FORGET YOU, YA PANSIES!!! YA THINK YA CAN WRITE BETTER THAN THIS, BUT THIS IS GREAT COMPARED TO SOME OF THE CRAP I'VE READ ON THIS SITE!  
Jou: Name one.  
Me: Well- *stops, thinks* Well, I know there are worse ones, so we'll leave it at that. *grins* SO YOUR CRITISISMS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME!!! HA HA HA!!! *starts to walk away, but stops and turns back* Oh, and please please please review!  
Jou: *rolls his eyes* What a shizo...  
Me: Anyway, future projects! Hmm... I guess I'll take a week's break, and then start updating my Yu Yu Hakusho hyper parody, 'Space Predator', followed by updating my ancient Cowboy Bebop fic, 'Eyesight to the Blind'. So until then, read my other fics and support Fanfiction.net by reviewing every fic you read (including mine, goddamn you!). See ya!  
~Fekket Cantenel  
Jou: I'm freeeeeeeeeee! *runs away from Fekket*  
Fekket: *pouts* Ah, who needs him. I've got Kurama and Amaya.  
Kurama/Amaya: Heeeeeeeeeeelp!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
